Suit Yourself!
by FalconDance
Summary: “Reporting live at Bakuten High school where some students have accidentally set the lab on fire — wait! What's this? Call the ambulance because someone is on fire!” “Mariah... why are you running around in a bikini during a fire alarm?”[Oneshot RayMariah


**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Beyblade, or the **plot** of this story. I got this story idea from (_The Archie Comics_ ®) Betty and Veronica digest magazine, and combined it with some of my own parts, roles and imagination. I replaced Betty Cooper with Mariah Wong, Veronica Lodge with Hilary Tachibana and the Archie gang with the boys from Beyblade. Please enjoy!

* * *

**Suit Yourself!  
Written by: **_FalconDance  
_♥

"Hilary... I know we're doing gymnastics in gym this week... and I know gymnast's leotards look like bathing suits, but is it really okay to wear a bikini to class!?"

The said brunette rolled her brown eyes. "Geez, I'm not stupid, Mariah! I just couldn't wait to bring it to gym class and give you a sneak preview of what I'm going to wear when we go to the beach!"

Oh, that worked too. Summer vacation was only a week away, and everyone was already making plans to hit the beach.

"Damn! That looks good on you, Hil!" Mariam chuckled, as she changed into her gym strip. "I know," Hilary cheekily replied, "but thanks anyway." Mariah laughed at her friend's bragging. "But I betcha it would like better on me!" She told them as she posed and pointed to herself.

"Oooooh, Mariah's getting cocky!" The rest of the girls in the change room, who heard, laughed.

Mariah wasn't really serious about that, and the rest of the girls knew. Mariah had an anorexic problem about a year ago, and this showed that she was now more comfortable with herself and her body.

The class president flipped her hair over her shoulder, and put her other hand on her hips. "Psh, let's see what you got then!"

After replacing her bikini with her gym strip, Hilary handed it over to Mariah, who put it on and looked in the mirror. "Hey! I don't look half bad in these!" She grinned as she looked over herself. Even though the bikini was a pink colour, it didn't make her seem like a pink cat or anything. It actually went well with her hair and —

RINGGGGGGGG!

"Ahhh!" Instantly everyone plugged their ears and ran for the door.

"Damn, I wish the alarm could've gone off when I was in science or something." Mariah mumbled to herself and walked away from the door towards her gym locker. "Hilary! Mariah! What are you still doing here!? Get out quickly!" Their gym teacher started pushing the two girls out the door.

"B-but Coach K.! I can't go outside dressed like this!" Mariah protested.

"Wong, this isn't a drill! Someone started a fire in the lab!" The black haired teacher exclaimed as she shoved them out the door and locked the door behind her.

Immediately, Mariah scowled. Why did Joseph, Kevin and Ian have to start the fire right now!?

"Hils! I can't let everyone see me like this!" The pinkette panicked.

"They won't," Hilary reassured her as she took out a set of keys from her pocket, "if you hide in my car—"

The two, who were running around the corner, stopped suddenly as they saw the males from their gym period crowded around. The boys all turned their attentions on the two girls, and let out loud hoots and whistles.

"_Daaamnn_!" The school's biggest jock, Michael Parker, hooted the loudest. She could see Johnny McGregor and Eddy Wheeler laughing their heads off behind him. Even Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys (excluding Ian) were starring at her with their stupid smirks — "Nice suit, Mari!"— And for Kenny to notice anything other than his computer was weird!

'I can't believe everyone saw me! I'm so humiliated!' Mariah thought as she ran back to where she came from. _'I've got to go to the change room before anyone else sees me!'_ The Chinese girl continued to run away from the crowd, only to crash against a wall... or what felt like one. 

‏‏Mariah looked up as she rubbed her head. "R-Rick? Oh, and the burly bunch." The Burly Bunch consisted of Rick Anderson, Steven Jones, and Dunga Vortex, three very big and burly boys (Spencer Petrov would've been one of them, but he stuck with the Blitzkrieg Boys instead).

"... Mariah... what are you doing in a bikini?" Dunga asked.

The pink cat-like girl opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Rick (and a madly grinning Steve) ushering her in the other direction. "Better go somewhere else, the rest of the school are just around the corner." She nodded and ran off.

'Geez! I just wanted to see if I could look as good as Hilary does in this suit! What else could go wrong!?' She asked herself as she rounded another corner... where there was the school's news reporter and a camera man reporting about the fire at school. 

"Reporting live, Bakuten High school's News Commentator, where some students have accidentally set the lab on fire — wait! What's this? Call the ambulance because someone is on fire!" The quirky boy laughed out loud as the camera man shifted his attention on Mariah.

"Mystel Poseidon... Aaron Silva..." The girl started with embarrassment and anger, "you are so dead!" She cried out as she buried her hands in her face.

"Hey, I think that's enough you guys." Gold eyes looked up to see a figure in a protective stance in front of her.

"Ray..."

The Egyptian boy laughed. "Yeah, yeah. We were just joking, the camera isn't even on."

"What!?" Mariah and Aaron exclaimed unison. "The red light's not even on! Whoops..." Aaron scratched the back of his head as everyone sweat dropped.

"Anyway," Ray put his jacket over his girlfriend's shoulder, "the fire is under control now, let's go back inside." Mariah nodded, and they strolled back inside. "Mariah... why are you running around in a bikini during a fire alarm?" Ray asked after she had finally changed out of those _cursed_ clothing.

"It was Hilary's."

"Hmm... it was only for like, what? 10 minutes? And already half of the school population has seen you in a bikini!"

"Well, it's not like —"

"MARIAHHHH!"

The two Asians turned around to see their familiar brunette friend charging towards them. "I was going to wear that for tomorrow! But now that everyone's already seen you in it, they'll think I'm copying you!" Hilary complained.

"Awes, I'll go buy you a new one for your birthday! Let's just skip for the rest of the day."

"...fine."

Mariah laughed. "Yay! So does that mean that I get to keep this?" She asked as she held up the pink bikinis.

"Psh, _suit_ yourself."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

♥  
_**AN**_: Yay! I have finally finished a story (for once)! Even though it is a one-shot... I tried to include lots of the beyblade characters in this; everyone that is mentioned in this story should sound familiar. Coach K., the gym teacher that pushes Mariah and Hilary out is suppose to be Doctor K from season 2. Mystel and Dunga's last names are made up, although the rest are real (credits to Wikipedia!)

**I'd really appreciate the reviews to let me know what you think! )**


End file.
